This invention relates to a device for feeding sheets of paper such as may be found inside an automatic teller or other machine which handles bank notes. In particular, it relates to a fuzzy logic control device which can correct the rate of feed as the paper is being fed. Generally, this type of paper feed device feeds a single sheet of paper by means of a feed roller located in the feed portion of the paper container.
Bank notes in circulation are subject to certain problems. Bills may be wrinkled or weakened, or they may have tape, glue, or other foreign matter stuck to them. Frictional resistance may cause a bill to move in an irregular fashion at the moment it separates from a stack. Thus skew may occur in the initial stage of paper feed. This skew is generally detected by a sensor, after which the bill is rectified or removed. However, the machine is jammed from the time the skew occurs until the problem is solved.